Uncovering Secrets
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Au milieu de la bataille finale, un sort inattendu révèle un lien entre Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Harry se bat afin de trouver les réponses sur ce lien mystérieux tout en essayant de gagner la confiance de Tom. Qui a caché leur lien ? Que s'est-il réellement passé il y a seize ans le jour d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow? MPreg!


**Uncovering Secrets**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire est une traduction de celle de DanniCat: « Uncovering secrets ».

 **Notes :** _magie du lien une fois la malédiction rompue d'un cô_ _t_ _é_ _;_ \- « **dialogues** » ~ _fourchelangue_ ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rupture**

Harry dansait sur les bords de la bataille, esquivant des sorts, des malédictions et des maléfices alors que ceux-ci volaient dans les airs et dans toutes les directions. Les rayons de lumière ajoutant de la couleur à la scène horrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry était dévasté de voir toute la destruction à la suite de son apparition dans le château plus tôt dans la soirée. Voldemort était désespéré à ce stade, il savait que Harry avait découvert ses horcruxes et que plusieurs étaient détruits. Il pouvait sentir la colère du sorcier noir brûler à travers sa cicatrice. Harry accueillit la douleur les bras ouverts et l'utilisa afin que l'adrénaline parcourant son corps lui permette de garder la niaque. Il sentait un tiraillement constant, l'exhortant à tomber dans l'esprit de Voldemort, à voir la bataille à travers les yeux de l'autre homme. Harry repoussa ce sentiment et continua d'esquiver les corps tombés au combat. Il était enfin arrivé au niveau de l'horcruxe final.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy avait été sauvé avec son acolyte, Goyle. Harry avait failli s'arrêter quand il vit Fred se faire toucher par une malédiction de couleur verte. Il pria pour que cela ne signifie pas ce qu'il craignait.

Il continua à esquiver. Il entendit Ron et Hermione derrière lui alors qu'il se précipitait dans la bataille principale. Se dirigeant vers les hommes et le lieu qu'il avait vu quand il avait cédé à l'envie et qu'il s'était plongé dans l'esprit de Voldemort pendant un moment. Il avait savouré le sentiment de paix qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce laps de temps, mais s'était reconcentré sur le présent, se demandant brièvement pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Il fut de nouveau surpris quand les escaliers s'étaient écroulés. Avec un cri, Hermione le lui signala. Il la remercia mentalement quand, quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient au milieu de la bataille et juste devant les portes principales. Les deux Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient étaient maintenant bloqués par une barrière de pierre. Il entendit le professeur McGonagall crier à côté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil pour la voir mener au combat un troupeau de golem et d'armures. Harry sentit sur ses lèvres apparaître un sourire reconnaissant en voyant son professeur déterminé.

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'anticiper les deux faisceaux qui volaient vers lui. Il se jeta en arrière, hors du chemin. Les deux sorts se touchèrent là où Harry s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant. Les deux faisceaux de lumière, un rouge et un vert, fusionnèrent et dévièrent. Avant que Harry n'ait eu l'occasion de bouger, un faisceau de lumière violette rentra dans son corps et pénétra dans son cœur. Il laissa échapper un cri agonisant, la douleur le parcourant. La sensation était horrible, comme s'il gelait et brûlait en même temps. Il se mordit la lèvre en se forçant à ignorer la douleur. Il en fit abstraction. C'était quelque chose dont il pouvait s'inquiéter plus tard.

Au moment où Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés à ses côtés, Harry se releva à nouveau. Hermione le confronta à un flot de questions mais Ron lui rappela rapidement qu'ils avaient une mission. Harry était debout, c'était assez d'informations pour le moment. Harry était d'accord avec lui et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la Cabane Hurlante. Combattant des géants, des araignées et des sorciers dans une synchronisation forgée au cours des années d'amitié et de situations similaires. Le spectacle qui accueillit le trio était celui qu'ils auraient souhaité n'avoir jamais vu.

* * *

Harry baissa les yeux sur le corps de Rogue tandis que la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans la nuit. Il était terrifié. Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il avait une mission à accomplir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour mettre fin à tout ça. Pour venger tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant cette bataille. De ses parents et des autres personnes mortes durant la première guerre, aux victimes innocentes, à Dumbledore lors de la seconde guerre, et à Severus Snape qui avait tant fait pour tout le monde.

Il suivit Hermione et Ron à l'école. Il regarda les gens déplacer des corps dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent des membres de famille et des amis pleurer leurs proches. Harry vit la famille Weasley se blottir autour d'une forme immobile et il se dépêcha de s'enfuir vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il y trouva la Pensine et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se plonger dans les souvenirs que Snape lui avait donné lors de ses derniers instants.

* * *

Harry était un horcruxe. Dumbledore avait prolongé sa vie jusqu'à ce dernier moment, s'attendant à ce que Harry se sacrifie pour la Grande-Bretagne et pour le Plus Grand Bien. C'était un plan que Harry décida de suivre malgré lui. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la Forêt Interdite, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour que personne ne le remarque et n'essaie de l'arrêter. Il avait donné à Neville les instructions afin de tuer le serpent « Nagini » et il était prêt à mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Il suivit des Mangemorts alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur base nouvellement établie. Il ignora leurs voix et se concentra sur les formes fantomatiques de tous ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Surpris que Snape ne fût pas là après tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la base, Harry se concentra sur le cercle des Mangemorts et sur Voldemort lui-même pendant qu'il entendait Dolohov parler.

\- « **Aucun signe de lui, mon Seigneur**. »

Harry regarda Voldemort. Son visage ne changea pas mais Harry sentit une sensation de tiraillement dans son cœur doubler comme celle qui palpitait dans sa cicatrice. Il fronça les sourcils avant de la repousser une fois de plus. Il regarda Voldemort faire taire Bellatrix d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau. Harry s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait manqué une partie de la discussion.

\- « **Je pensais qu'il viendrait**. » La voix haute et claire de Voldemort résonna dans la nuit silencieuse tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur les flammes qui se courbaient et dansaient au milieu de la clairière. « **Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne**. »

Harry regarda autour du cercle alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes restèrent silencieuses. Certaines d'entre elles tremblaient de peur. Il eut un petit sourire alors qu'il se tenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ils avaient plus peur qu'Harry ne vienne pas ou qu'il ne meure. Et Harry savait sans aucun doute qu'il mourrait dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il prit une respiration tremblante et retira sa cape et la plia sous sa robe. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Voldemort ait deux des Reliques de la Mort.

\- « **Je m'étais, semble-t-il ... trompé**. »

Harry prit cela comme l'occasion à ne pas manquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa la pierre glisser de ses doigts. Il avait vu ses parents, Remus, et Sirius scintiller et disparaître. Il continua à sentir leurs présences malgré cela en s'avançant. Il sortit de l'ombre, et marcha à la lumière des flammes, puis parla clairement.

\- « **Tu ne t'étais pas trompé**. »

Harry mit toute la confiance qu'il avait derrière lui. Il était là pour se sacrifier. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Voldemort avait besoin de savoir à quel point il était terrifié. Il regarda autour de lui, le cercle des disciples avait l'air surpris, puis il se concentra sur le côté opposé de la clairière. Il verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant ses dix-sept années d'existence. À ce moment-là, rien ne comptait, personne d'autre n'existait, sauf Tom Riddle et Harry Potter. Harry sentit le monde bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de tourner autour de lui et de l'homme qui lui avait été si cruel. Quelque chose n'allait pas quand Harry se délecta de la paix que lui procurait Voldemort. Mis à part la douleur qu'il ressentit à travers sa cicatrice alors que les émotions de l'homme l'assaillaient.

Un groupe de voix remplit la clairière en criant, en riant, en encourageant. Harry les ignora tous. Il se sentait perdu dans les yeux rouges de Tom et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la sensation de tiraillement qui l'attirait vers le sorcier des Ténèbres. Il continua à avancer en s'approchant du feu qui se trouvait entre lui et Tom. Son regard se fixa sur celui de Tom, un concours de regard qu'Harry ne pouvait pas terminer. Un moment où une épiphanie semblait être hors de sa portée. Le regard le piégea. Moment qui fut brisé quand Harry entendit une voix familière qui l'appelait.

\- « **HARRY! NON**! »

Harry remarqua que Hagrid était attaché à un arbre mais il ne put en tirer aucune émotion. Au lieu de cela, il ignora les autres mots et se retourna pour faire face à Voldemort. Il remarqua vaguement que Bellatrix regardait entre lui et Voldemort, sa poitrine se soulevant, ses yeux brillants d'excitation et d'anticipation. Nagini était protégée par une bulle scintillante tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs derrière Tom, ses yeux le regardant, calculant, comment il faisait face à son maître. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry se concentra sur les yeux de Tom. Un piège, apparemment impossible de s'en échapper, c'était le pouvoir qui se cachait derrière ses yeux.

Il sentit une pression dans sa cage thoracique presque insupportable alors qu'il continuait à regarder Tom. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se battait pour se développer contre les bandes qui le contraignaient. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer en regardant l'homme. La pression se transformant en douleur. Soudain, les bandes craquèrent, la douleur qu'Harry ressentait depuis que la malédiction violette l'avait touché, s'évapora en un instant. Il haleta alors que Tom continuait à le regarder. La tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il contemplait quelque chose. Ses doigts caressèrent la longueur de sa baguette et il regarda Harry. Harry n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Ses pensées tourbillonnant autour de Tom et pourquoi il ressentait une connexion différente avec le sorcier.

« _Un lien d'âme est un lien si sacré qu'il ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cent ans._ » Harry cligna des yeux en état de choc alors qu'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère commençait à lui dire : _« Faire parti d'un lien d'âme est un grand honneur que l'on devrait apprécier chaque jour. Deux personnes si parfaites l'une pour l'autre, des opposés qui ont besoin d'équilibre, une rencontre entre la paix et le chaos, deux personnes qui vivent leurs vies dans des rôles de dominance et de soumission vers un futur plus grand pour toute la magie._ »

Les yeux de Harry restèrent bloqués sur Tom alors que l'homme commençait à examiner Harry. Curieux, perplexe et impressionné par la présence de l'adolescent. L'esprit de Harry se concentra sur les mots qui venaient d'un souvenir oublié depuis longtemps.

 _« L'aîné attendra longtemps pour que son partenaire vienne, cherchant le moyen d'attendre son compagnon, allant parfois jusqu'à rechercher l'immortalité, mais rarement il devra attendre plus de dix ans. Cependant, les liens créent un stress au fil du temps : un partenaire aîné démuni sera poussé lentement vers un sentiment de folie, seul un contact prolongé avec son compagnon corrigera la folie qui en découle. Mais le lien de l'âme ne leurs_ _pas_ _le choix d'entrecroiser leurs vies de toutes les manières possibles : quel que soit le sexe, l'âge, le pouvoir et la magie, le lien est difficile à accepter et à compléter. Mais rien ne pourra séparer deux personnes destinées, conçues, à s'aimer les unes les autres_. »

« _Un lien de cette puissance peut rarement être bloqué, seul un sorcier puissant peut le faire et cela doit être fait pendant les deux premières années de vie d'un enfant, période où l'esprit est assez malléable pour passer outre une telle magie naturelle. Un lien bloqué pour un partenaire est bloqué pour l'autre qui serait empreint à la douleur. Ils souffriraient ne sachant pas si leurs destins pourrait se rencontrer. Et ils ne comprendraient jamais la profondeur des sentiments qu'ils ont. Toutefois, tous les effets du lien seront toujours présents chez les deux parties. C'est la force du lien entre un dominant et son soumis._ »

Harry continua à regarder dans les yeux rouges de Tom alors que l'homme pointait sa baguette vers le cœur de Harry. Le sort précédent envoyait toujours des sensations frémissantes à travers lui. Les lèvres se séparèrent.

« _Un dominateur ne peut jamais nuire de manière permanente à son compagnon. Un soumis n'attaquera que pour se défendre. Leur vie équilibrera l'extérieur et les autres verront en eux un couple parfait. Un couple qui était destiné à être ensemble. Par opposition, beaucoup ne comprendront pas. On sait que les liens d'âme résultent souvent de nombreux combats entre les deux, la colère est quelque chose de nécessaire, mais la violence ne l'est pas, la magie les empêche de se faire du mal par des attaques physiquement violentes._ » La voix s'arrêta et Harry souhaita avoir davantage d'explication : « _Votre héritage vous a mené à ce moment-là : l'héritier de Gryffondor et l'héritier de Serpentard ensemble pour le futur, créant un monde équilibré entre le bien et le mal. Votre travail mènera à la paix et cela pour de nombreuses générations. C'est ton destin, pas ta mort._ »

Les lèvres de Voldemort bougèrent et Harry se figea un instant. Essayant de digérer tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait la plupart du temps entendu des mensonges. Tom avait été rendu fou à travers leur lien. Si Harry avait été près de lui, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été le cas. Il pensait à tout, à ses enfants. Des enfants qui aideraient à sauver le monde. Un monde équilibré ne serait-il pas meilleur que le « Plus Grand Bien » ? Ses pensées coururent dans toute sa tête à toute vitesse. Le bout de la baguette de Voldemort devint vert.

Au dernier moment possible, Harry tomba au sol.

Chute en série. Tous les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres haletèrent et Yaxley s'effondra, les yeux aveugles pendant qu'Harry était au sol. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il regardait Tom. La pose qu'il avait, dans un rappel de fidélité et de défi.

Un genou incrusté dans la terre, ses orteils en quête d'équilibre. L'autre pied à plat sur le sol tandis qu'un bras reposait dessus. La seconde main s'agrippant à la saleté devant son genou. Dos courbé, cou plié, menton plongé, yeux levés pour voir l'ennemi. Une brise qui avait réussi à glisser entre les arbres ébouriffa ses cheveux alors qu'ils étaient déjà une masse indisciplinée. La lumière des flammes du feu dansait sur son visage. Narcissa, Bellatrix, et tous les autres mangemorts haletèrent à la vue devant eux.

Harry poussa sur le sol et se leva d'un mouvement gracieux. À ce moment, il incarnait le héros classique et le méchant. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts perçants éclairés par le feu à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ses mouvements fluides et mesurés alors qu'il s'élevait à toute sa hauteur, impressionnant malgré sa petite forme. Harry fixa à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se gardant de tressaillir en voyant la fureur se cachant derrière ceux-ci. Il regarda Tom secouer la tête et lever sa baguette une fois de plus. Il écarta ses lèvres et parla avant que Voldemort ne le puisse.

~ _Tu pourrais attendre un moment, Tom._ ~

Les mots prononçaient en fourchelangue arrêtèrent le sorcier noir assez longtemps pour que Harry puisse continuer de parler. Harry remarqua la réaction des autres. Beaucoup bronchèrent, d'autres rougissèrent, et d'autres se contentèrent de se tenir debout. Harry devina que ces derniers venaient tous de son entourage et qu'ils étaient ainsi habitués à ce sont plus que les autres. Le bras et la main tenant la baguette de Tom retombèrent à ses côtés sous le choc.

~ _Il a été porté à mon attention que j'ai des informations que tu n'as pas en ta possession. Je pense qu'elles seraient un facteur décisif pour tes choix futurs_. ~

Voldemort repris le contrôle de lui-même une fois de plus.

~ Tu e _s un orateur ?_ ~

~ _De toute évidence, Tom_. ~ Harry roula intérieurement les yeux.

Le visage en forme de serpent cligna des yeux avant de se concentrer sur le sujet.

~ _Quelles informations as-tu qui seraient si influentes pour moi ?_ ~

~ Tu _as créé sept horcruxes, Tom_. ~

Tom renifla et il leva à nouveau le bras.

~ _Je crois savoir que je n'en ai créé que six. Au revoir Harry Potter._ ~

~ Tu _en as créé six intentionnellement, oui. Le septième était une erreur. Ma mort était supposée créer ton horcruxe final. Sept étant le nombre le plus puissant qui existe après tout. Au lieu de créer ce dernier grâce à ma mort, tu l'as créé grâce à celles de mes parents et à cause de la malédiction mortelle qui s'est réfléchie, une partie de ton âme s'est déchirée et s'est accrochée au dernier être vivant présent dans la pièce. Voilà pourquoi tu as sept horcruxes et non six, bien que le dernier soit bel et bien involontaire_. ~

~ _Ce n'est. . . pas possible_. ~ Le bras du sorcier noir trembla et retomba de quelques centimètres.

~ _Ça explique tellement de choses, Tom. Pense juste à ça. Mon lien mental avec toi. Ma capacité en tant que parleur. Nos noyaux jumeaux. Le fait que tu ne pourrais jamais me tuer. Ma capacité à regarder à travers les yeux de Nagini._ ~

~ _Tout cela peut être expliqué parce que je suis un puissant sorcier_. ~

~ _Pas le fourchelangue_. ~

~ _Ça ne compte pas._ ~ Tom braqua sa baguette une fois de plus.

~ _C'est important. Tu n'as plus que deux horcruxes, Tom._ ~

~ _Balivernes_. ~

~ _Tu sais, c'est vrai. J'ai détruit beaucoup d'entre eux, Dumbledore en a détruit un lui-même. Ton journal intime, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et la bague d'Elvis Gaunt ont tous été détruits. Nagini et moi sommes les seuls restants_. ~

~ _J'aurais pu le dire, je connaissais tous mes horcruxes. J'ai vu comment Nagini réagit._ ~

~ _Nous avons tous les deux été aveugles, je peux ressentir toutes tes émotions puissantes. Ma cicatrice saigne quand tu deviens un temps soit peu émotionnel_. ~

~ _Ça ne peut pas être.._. ~

~ _C'est vrai, Tom. Quand tu m'as donné cette cicatrice, tu m'as donné ton âme_. ~

Tom hésita, pensant de toute évidence à tout ce qu'Harry avait dit. Quand il parla encore, ses mots surprirent Harry.

\- « **Montre-moi.** »

Harry cligna des yeux,

\- « **Quoi ?** »

\- « **Ouvre ton esprit, abaisse tes barrières, laisse-moi entrer. Montre-moi comment tu le sais**. »

Harry y réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de regarder dans les yeux de Tom. Il laissa tomber ses barrières et se concentra sur les pensées concernant uniquement les horcruxes. Essentiellement, le souvenir de Dumbledore donné par Snape expliquant le rôle de Harry ainsi que tous les souvenirs de la destruction certains horcruxes. Après avoir vu le diadème devenir de la cendre, Harry se recula, focalisait sur la douleur irradiant dans son corps.

Alors que Tom s'assit en arrière, se remémorant ce qu'il venait de voir. Harry lui pensa. Il se demandait s'il aurait dû montrer à Tom le souvenir du sortilège et la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Il verrouilla ses yeux dans la paire rouge et il fut heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Le regard était rempli de dégoût quand Tom repensa aux plans du garçon-qui-vivait-pour-faire-foirer-ses-plans. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ce regard serait rempli de haine s'il lui disait la vérité. C'était mieux ainsi.

Harry espérait que Tom le laisserait vivre assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer le reste. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Avec cet espoir, Harry attendit.

\- « **Je pourrais simplement te piéger dans ma maison pour vivre l'éternité avec moi, après cette bataille que je vais remporter de toute évidence**. »

\- « **Il y a plusieurs personnes qui savent pour moi et Nagini, cependant il y en a d'autres qui ne connaissent que Nagini.** » Harry espérait que son exagération aiderait son cas.

\- « **Alors, que dois-je faire exactement de ton information à ce sujet ? Dois-je te renvoyer Nagini et toi, tandis que moi, je marche seul dans la bataille**. »

\- « **Tu ne peux pas gagner tant que je suis en vie, tu as entendu la prophétie, l'un de nous doit tuer l'autre. Tu ne peux pas me tuer, et je ne peux pas te tuer.** »

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me faire du mal ?** »

~ _L'âme ne peut pas blesser son autre morceau_. ~

Tom hocha la tête, pensant pendant un long moment.

\- « **La bataille est finie pour aujourd'hui.** »

Avant que Tom ne puisse continuer une voix cria de détresse et Harry se retrouva remplit de douleur tandis qu'une lumière rouge l'enveloppait. La douleur parcouru tout son corps déjà souffrant. La pire agonie dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'appeler son compagnon pour l'aider. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan à peine réfléchi. Il avait besoin que Tom s'occupe de lui, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire la vérité sur leur lien. Faîtes que Tom se souvienne du lien.

\- « **Assez, Bella**. »

Harry entendit la voix de son compagnon et fut heureux de découvrir que l'homme était prudent avec sa propriété. Harry se sentit trembler pendant encore quelques secondes mais il se retourna et se força à se relever. Il entendit quelques murmures étonnés, peut-être même admiratifs, de la part des Mangemorts qui le regardaient alors qu'il était encore sous les effets de la malédiction de torture.

\- « **Bella, est-ce que mes instructions de laisser Potter seul ne s'appliquent pas pour toi ou n'arrives-tu tout simplement pas à les comprendre ?** » Sa voix sifflante fit reculer instinctivement un bon grand nombre d'entre eux.

\- « **Mon Seigneur, il vous a mis sous une sorte d'enchantement, vous planifiez cette attaque depuis des mois, vous ne reculeriez jamais devant un gamin sans valeur**! »

\- « **Tu oses me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire ! Endoloris !** »

Harry gémit de sympathie quand il vit Bellatrix se tordre sur le sol sous le sortilège. Il était content que ce ne soit pas lui.

\- « **Bien, je crois que tu as une bonne idée maintenant à propos de ce que j'ai décidé à propos de Potter.** »

Il leva sa baguette vers Harry, mais le garçon parla.

~ _Si tu me tortures, sois prévenu, je me tuerais. Quelqu'un d'autre peut te vaincre si c'est juste toi et Nagini_. ~

Tom sourit.

\- « **Tu ne vas pas te tuer, Harry, tu as un désir incompréhensible de sauver les gens**. »

\- « **Je ne souffrirai plus de tes mains ou de celles d'un autre plus longtemps... Le monde a besoin d'un garçon de dix-sept ans pour se défendre, mais moi je dis qu'il peut à présent se défendre seul. Et je ne veux pas être torturé.** » Harry sentit sur lui les yeux incrédules de tous les Mangemorts, mais refusa de faiblir.

Tom regarda le garçon avec une expression légèrement différente sur son visage. Harry savait que c'était un côté de lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand le vieil homme baissa de nouveau sa baguette.

\- « **Ce sera intéressant de partager ma maison avec toi, Potter. Avery !** » Un Mangemort s'avança et s'agenouilla devant son Seigneur. « **Emmenez Potter au Manoir Malfoy, je vais m'occuper du reste moi-même**. »

Avery hocha la tête.

\- « **Oui, mon Seigneur**. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, l'adolescent se mit hors de sa portée avant de se tourner pour faire face à Tom lui-même. Il fit un pas en avant jusqu'à ce que Tom le regarda encore une fois.

\- « **Je fais également la même promesse s'il te venait à l'idée de blesser mes amis. Et laisses Poudlard tranquille, elle est autant ta maison que la mienne.** »

Avec ces dernières paroles, Harry revint vers Avery. Il enroula son bras autour du Mangemort abasourdi avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Avery regarda son Seigneur, mais ne reçut aucune autre instruction. Sans plus d'hésitation, le Mangemort tourna les talons et attira Harry avec lui. La dernière chose qu'Harry vit, fut une paire d'yeux rouges interrogateurs alors qu'il était arraché de la terre et qu'il était aspiré à travers l'espace jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison.

En attendant, il espérait une vie meilleure avec son lié en supposant qu'il trouverait la bonne manière pour lui annoncer.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de cette traduction?_

 _Que va-t-il arriver à Harry?_

 _Comment Harry va annoncer à Tom qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs?_

 _Quelle sera la réaction de Tom quand il saura que lui et Harry sont des âmes-sœurs?_

 _Que va-t-il arriver à Harry une fois arrivé au Manoir Malfoy?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie de tout mon cœur tous les lecteurs ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres histoires et traductions essentiellement sur_

 _le couple Tom et Harry ~_


End file.
